Butterfly
by Faikitty
Summary: iPod Shuffle Challenge - KuroFai version


My take on the iPod shuffle challenge! =D KuroFai, naturally. If you don't know what the challenge is, you put your mp3 player on shuffle, and whatever song comes on, you use it as the prompt for a short fic. You only have from the time the song starts to when it ends!

I really apologize for the long delay in writing. I got writer's block really, REALLY bad. I couldn't even write essays for school. It was awful. OTL I'm better now, so I'll likely spam you with fics for awhile. Hope you don't mind! ^_^

Tsubasa (c) CLAMP  
>Songs (c) their respective artists<p>

* * *

><p><span>1. Holding Out for a Hero – Frou Frou<span>

_Fai is tired of waiting. The days grow longer and longer as he stays locked up in that horrid place, the hell where no one can live but him. Only the dead linger there; the corpses are piled up high. Fai doesn't know how much longer he can possibly take it. The madness, the sadness…_

Someone save me… Anyone… I don't care if you're God or the devil, but please, don't make me stay in this place any longer… I can't stand to be alone…

_As he collapses, he feels someone take his hand. Kurogane is smiling down at him. He is not alone. Not anymore. And he never will be again._

2. Blame It On Me – Parachute

Fai blames Kurogane. He blames him for entering his life, for tearing him apart, and for breaking his heart. He also blames him for making him have these strange feelings.

Kurogane blames Fai. He blames him for the wall that sometimes reappears between them, and he blames him for making him feel alone by intentionally distancing himself from the ninja.

They both blame each other for the strange bubbly feelings, for the red faces, for the changes they went through on their journey together.

They blame each other for falling in love. But they know their relationship can only get better. After all, sometimes blame is not a bad thing.

3. Far Away – Nickelback

Life has a funny way of forcing people apart soon after it brings them together. Kurogane and Fai are no exception to this. They both knew that one day their goals would clash and they would be separated. When that day came, neither wanted to accept it. They continue to keep in touch, and they can see each other in their dreams while they wait for the day to come when they will be reunited. Still, it hurts them. There is a terrible absence in their lives. They miss each other. They love each other. When they can be together again, maybe then they'll be smart enough to cling to each other desperately and reject the fate that wishes to tear them apart again. When they're together again, they'll brave the storms of life together.

4. Tailer Made – Colbie Caillat

"Fai-san, have you ever considered how clothes are made?"

Fai looked away from the shirt he was mending and turned to Sakura. "What an odd question. They're made from fabric and string of course."

Sakura nodded slowly. "Yes, but… sometimes you find that one perfect shirt, one that you think is made for you and you alone… It's perfect, and you want to keep it by your side forever. You would never let anyone borrow it. You don't want to let it out of your sight. How are those shirts made?" she asked.

"Through patience and love. Well… maybe the person making the shirt wasn't the most patient, and the shirt got a little torn on the way. It might have a few mistakes, but to you, that makes the shirt even more endearing."

"Do you have a shirt like that, Fai-san?"

Fai smiled and nodded. "I do."

5. Savior – Rise Against

"I don't hate you, boy, I just want to save you while there's still something left to save," Fai pleaded, tears in his eyes.

"I love you, girl, but I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have," Kurogane replied stiffly.

"Cut!" Yuuko shouted through her megaphone. "Honestly, Kuro-puu. You're a horrible actor. Take a lesson from Fai! This is the tragic scene in which the heroine of our movie admits that she doesn't actually hate the hero; she simply feels sorry for him. He loves her, but he can't admit it straightforward and thus tries to deny her."

"…Fai is wearing a dress. How the hell am I supposed to take this seriously!" Kurogane asked.

"Hyuu, Kuro-tan is blushing~!" Fai laughed. "Come on; you know I look beautiful."

"Please, Kurogane. Be more natural!" Yuuko ordered. "You wouldn't want me to do something with this picture, now would you?" She waved the photo of him and Fai in the air.

"Damn you, witch," Kurogane swore, turning back to the script as Fai and Yuuko exchanged pleased glances behind his back.

6. Light On – David Cook

Fai hates the night. He hates the dark, the colder temperatures, the crushing stillness. They remind him of that place he had to survive in for years. They remind him of being alone again.

Many nights while they were traveling he would sneak into Kurogane's room to sleep. The ninja protested originally, but after awhile, he took pity on Fai. By now, Kurogane would probably be unable to sleep without the feeling of another warm body next to his own.

Fai still sleeps with him. It's the only way he can fall asleep and stay asleep, and even then, sometimes it fails. At these times, Kurogane always wakes up too, turns on the light, and reassures him that he's here. Kurogane promises him he will always have a light on for him, a bright light, one that shines through multiple worlds. That way, even if they aren't together, Fai can still know Kurogane is there for him.

Light chases away the monsters when people are children; for Fai, it chases away the demons of his past.

7. Butterfly – Clear & Nero

The first time they had sex still plays in both men's minds.

For Kurogane, it is the white hot rush, the feeling of intense pleasure only found in such activities. He can still taste the first hesitant kiss that transformed itself into something lustful. He can still feel the gentle, nervous touch that, by the end, became a clenching grip against the sheets, relaxing and tightening in time with the thrusts. He can still hear the moans, repeating in his head like a broken iPod.

For Fai, it is the rushing heartbeat, the feeling of finally becoming one with a precious person. He had never felt so complete. He elates in the fact that he was finally able to repay Kurogane for the joy he receives on a daily basis by simply being by the ninja's side. In their close embrace Fai saw pieces of Kurogane's soul he had never seen, and he is proud beyond measure to be this close to him.

For both of them, the other was a beautiful butterfly, dancing in ecstasy. It is a memory they will never forget.

8. Little Lion Man – Mumford and Sons

"When will you learn you can't do everything by yourself?"

"What do you mean, Kuro-sama?"

"You know what I mean. Even now, you're trying to leave without talking to anyone. Why the hell would you do that?"

"…I'm strong enough to face some things by myself. I don't need you to hold my hand the whole time."

"Why are you leaving in the first place!"

"Because I only bring pain to people. I can't stay by your side forever, nor can I stay with Syaoran-kun, Sakura-chan, or Mokona. I…"

"You think you have to be alone to save the people you care about?"

"You're my family, my pride…"

"It sounds like you're a lion, but running away like this proves you don't have even half the courage of one!"

"Kurogane…"

"…are… you crying? Fai…"

"I don't want to leave you, but I… I don't have a choice in the matter!"

"Of course you have a choice! I won't let you leave."

"Let go of my hand, Kurogane."

"No."

"Please… Just let go… and let _me_ go…"

"No. You can cry if you want, little lion man, and you can suffer. But I won't allow you to suffer alone. I couldn't live with myself if I did that."

"Kurogane… You know you're too good for me…"

"Idiot. You almost fucked things up this time."

"…I know."

"Don't talk about leaving again."

"I won't."

9. Paper Plane – Rin and Len Kagamine

It was by chance that day that Kurogane would throw an airplane. It was coincidence that Fai, who just happened to be walking by, bent down and picked it up.

It was hitsuzen that they fell in love.

Every day, Fai would come to the fence where Kurogane was. They would exchange letters through their paper planes. Fai, having been sickly his whole life, found Kurogane's words incredible. He didn't stop to think about the reasons why Kurogane was behind the fence.

Ashura told Fai several times that the man he was talking to was no good. Their relationship could never work out. Break it off now, and stay in bed so it would be possible to get healthier.

Fai refused to listen. He continued sneaking out of his room, and one day, he collapsed. Upon finding him, Ashura flew into a rage, and ordered Kurogane to be killed.

And so it was done.

Fai was now too sick, too feeble to leave his bed. He reread the letters Kurogane had sent, and wondered if he would ever get to see him again.

Months passed, and Fai's body ceased to work. He was no longer able to move. His heart still beat, and its rhythm seemed to say "I miss you, I miss you…". He can barely see. With his blurry eyesight he manages to catch a glimpse of the flowers on the table, unfolded paper planes under them. It was a kindness of Ashura during this time to allow him to keep them.

A flash of pain hit him all at once, bring tears to eyes, causing his vision to fade to black. _Please… _he thought. _If this is the end, let me go to where you are…_

In his mind's eye, he saw Kurogane looking at him with a smile. The man turned away and motioned for him to follow.

_I'll see you tomorrow…_ Fai thought fondly. _You know where…_

_Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

10. Accidentally In Love – Counting Crows

Fai sat comfortably on the couch at Yuuko's. Every once in a while, he would blush, let out a sigh, and bury his face in a pillow.

"Fai, you're starting to annoy me," Yuuko said. "What's the problem?"

He looked at her in surprise. "What's the problem?" he repeated. "I don't know… Well, maybe I'm in love."

She laughed. "Maybe? Dear, you're definitely in love. Has it really taken you this long to figure that out?"

He stared at her. "Y-you knew? How?"

"You weren't exactly good at hiding it. It's been obvious for awhile now. You're in love with Kurogane, am I right?" she asked with a smirk.

"I… You…"

She grinned. "I'm sure you didn't realize it sooner simply because it was so unintentional," she said.

"I guess I'm… accidentally in love…" Fai's face burned red, and he gazed at the ceiling with a smile. "I think I like the sound of that."

* * *

><p>Oh god, when "Butterfly" came on I nearly died. -- I ADORE that song, but... I'm not a smut writer... at all... So call me what you will, but even something tiny like that made me blush while typing it.  
>But as always, I hope you enjoy it. I appreciate favorites and reviews, but they aren't required. It's not like I would have any way of tracking you down and forcing you to review this anyone, so I think it's silly to threaten people for reviews. XD Anyway, bye bye~<p> 


End file.
